happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Comics
This is a list of all the Happy Tree Friends comics. Comics *'HTF Comics #1 & #2' - Featuring Cuddles and Lumpy. A party is thrown, and Cuddles and Lumpy try to whack a pinata while Lumpy is blindfolded. Lumpy tries whacking the pinata but he fails to hit it. Cuddles pulls a string connected to the pinata, and Lumpy again fails to hit the pinata. He gets frustrated, and tries hitting it one more time, but hits the string hard, causing Cuddles to be hanging by his foot. Lumpy ends up whacking Cuddles repeatedly, and bashes his brains out. Lumpy walks away happily carrying Cuddles' organs as if they were candy. *'Drop Me A Line' - Featuring Giggles, Lumpy, and Mime. Giggles is watching Mime do tightrope on a line. However, the line is Lumpy's clothesline and he hangs his shirt on it, causing Mime to be split in half. The unicycle lands on Giggles' head, and kills her. *'The Choke's On You' - Featuring Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, The Mole and Splendid. Cuddles, Giggles, and Handy are bobbing for apples. Handy suddenly chokes on an apple, and Splendid comes to the rescue. He tries to give Handy the heimlich maneuver, but he uses too much force. He squeezes out Handy's organs, which splatter on Cuddles and Giggles, causing them to run away screaming. The Mole comes along to play, and dipping his head in the pool, bobs out Handy's heart. *'Don't Worry, Bee Happy' - Featuring Toothy. Toothy is flying a kite on a sunny day. Suddenly, a bee comes, and he tries to get rid of it. Unfortunately, he gets tangled up in the cord, and the kite tightens it even harder, causing Toothy to be sliced into pieces. The bee then stings Toothy's eye. *'I Get a Kick Out of You' - Featuring Cuddles and Lumpy. Cuddles throws a football to Lumpy, and it lands on his helmet. He tries a second time, but Lumpy kicks Cuddles' head off instead of the football! The head flies into a goal point, and Lumpy puts his hands up as if he scored. *'Big Bubble' - Featuring Cuddles, Petunia, and Lumpy. The characters are blowing bubbles. Lumpy blows a bubble so big, Cuddles and Petunia are excited at how big the bubble will get. Suddenly, the bubble explodes, killing Cuddles, Petunia and Lumpy. *'Bank on it! ''- 'Featuring Lifty and Shifty. The raccoon duo try to break a piggy bank. Lifty swings a hammer at the item, but accidentally kills Shifty in the process. After a few seconds, Lifty runs off with the money. *'Lost Claws '- Featuring Toothy and Flaky. Toothy tries to rescue a cat from a tree. The cat scratches him and causes his ladder to drop on Flaky below. The two are sliced by the ladder while the cat walks off safely. *'Things That Go Bump in The Night! '- Featuring Pop and Cub. Cub jumps on his bed until Pop stops him. As soon as Pop closes his door, he hears a "thud" sound. He opens the door to find Cub apparently asleep. He proceeds to tuck him in with a blanket, oblivious that the back of his head has been cracked open. *'Puppy Love '- Featuring Giggles. Giggles spots three puppies in an adoption box and gets one. However, the puppy she holds bites her and all three soon eat and rip her to shreds. The puppies then lick their lips after a good meal. *'Bird Brained'''- Featuring Lumpy. Lumpy sits on a bench feeding birds. He pulls out a bag of bird seeds and struggles to open it, until the bag pops and litters seeds all over his body. Lumpy then discovers flocks of hungry birds surrounding him, and is eaten. *'Pretty in Shrink' Giggles takes out a new sweater and wears it. Unfortunately, it starts raining, so she heads inside and warms up by a fire. The sweater begins to shrink and it eventually suffocates her. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (comic)' - Starring Cuddles and Giggles. Cuddles and Giggles talk to each other using tin can telephones. However, when a butterfly lands on Cuddles' nose, it causes him to sneeze. The sneeze was so loud that it ends up blowing Giggles' brain out of one of her ears. Unreleased *'Just Plane Silly' - Featuring Giggles. Giggles folds a paper airplane with sheets of paper on the ground on a windy day. She then flies the paper plane to test it out. It swoops around and slices Giggles' eyes. *'Snow Problem' - TBA. *'Making a Good Bleed' - Featuring Lumpy, The Mole, Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles, Pop, Cub, and Flaky. Gallery Comics 1 and 2.png|HTF Comics #1 and #2. Tightrope Comic.jpg|Drop Me A Line. Comics 4 and 5.png|The Choke's on You. Kite Comic.jpg|Don't Worry, Bee Happy. Football Comic.jpg|I Get a Kick Out of You. Bubble Comic.jpg|Big Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-01-12 at 11.43.20 PM.png|Bank on it! Screen Shot 2013-01-12 at 11.51.00 PM.png|Lost Claws. Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.25.51 AM.png|Things That Go Bump in The Night! Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.31.55 AM.png|Puppy Love. Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 10.22.55 AM.png|Bird Brained. Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 11.03.48 AM.png|Pretty in Shrink. tumblr_m5ogqgVQFj1qgeh20o1_500.jpg|Just Plane Silly (From Mondo Media Instagram). HTFCOMIC?.png|Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (comic). Trivia *Giggles' death in Drop me a Line is similar to Mime's death in Brake the Cycle. *Toothy's death in Don't Worry, Bee Happy is similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Toothy and Flaky's death in Lost Claws is similar to Cub's death in Who's to Flame?. *The puppies in Puppy Love are very identical to Whistle from the episode Doggone It, both in appearance and personality, though they're in a different color. Also, as a coincidence, Giggles is the first victim of both. *Cub's death in Things That Go Bump in the Night! is similar to one of Giggles' deaths in her smoochie. *The comic strip Bank on it! is one of the two moments when only one of the raccoon twins are harmed, the other is the HTF Break episode Cheesy Does It. This is also the only time when one of the raccoons survive the whole time while the other dies. *Both Giggles' sweater and death in Pretty in Shrink ''are virtually the same as in ''Letter Late than Never. *''Don't Worry, Bee Happy'' is the first HTF comic to be uploaded to Mondo's official site. *''The Choke's on You'' was unnamed until being posted on Mondo's website, sounding very similar to the episode name The Chokes on You. *Lumpy's accident in Bird Brained will later repeat itself in Pet Peeve. *Toothy's after death injury in Don't Worry, Bee Happy is similar to what happens to him and Lumpy in The Carpal Tunnel of Love video. *Giggles' injury in Just Plane Silly is similar to that of Toothy's in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *The way Giggles throws the plane in Just Plane Silly is similar to the pattern that the plane that injured Nutty in A Sight for Sore Eyes. * Mime's death in Drop Me A Line is similar to The Mole's death in The Carpal Tunnel of Love video. * The comic ''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ''is very likely based on the TV episode of the same name. Giggles' death is similar to Lumpy's injury at the beginning of the episode, both caused by Cuddles sneezing. Category:Other Media Category:Other Category:Lists